


[podfic] There were grief and ruins

by Annapods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, it's only angsty because Jack is being angsty, mostly-blind 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Take it off,” Reaper growls again.You can pry it off my dead face when you’re done with me, he wants to say, but what’s the use? He’s tired. He’s tired of fighting, tired of scratching uselessly at Talon’s door like a rabid, worn down mutt to try and sink his teeth into a throat that just disappears from beneath his muzzle each time.Written byDerRumtreiber.





	[podfic] There were grief and ruins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djsoliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There were grief and ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687993) by [DerRumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerRumtreiber/pseuds/DerRumtreiber). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/twgar) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hpgbr8i2avvxdry/%5BOW%5D%20There%20were%20grief%20and%20ruins.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hpgbr8i2avvxdry/%5BOW%5D%20There%20were%20grief%20and%20ruins.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Djsoliloquy's birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to DerRumtreiber for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
